Kitsune Dreams
by AngolMoaChan
Summary: Kaori Starr has only one wish, and that is to find the kitsune of her dreams. The only problem is that her skills prevent her from getting any man she may desire. When her and some friends join team Urameshi what happens? Match in heaven? Hell yeah!
1. Beginnings

Hi! I am the BlackFox01, here to (finally) post a second fanfic. For those of you who read my first one, I'll update it laterâ€ I had a brainstorm, so this is my new project! - Hope ya like it! R&R or feel the fiery depths of the 9 hells! Mwahahahahahaha! Any flames that I receive during this story will be redirected to burn off Kuwabara's hair. He need's a new hairstyle anyways

So you know:

""-Speaking

- Thinking

Enjoy!

It was a beautiful September night. Crisp breezes floated through the night, making one's ears numb. It was the perfect night for a heist, that is.

Kaori Starr hopped over the space between two buildings. Using a sharp "cat claw" her friend Rui invented, she cut a small hole in the thin glass roof. She carefully lowered herself down through the hole she created, and landed softly on all fours with the grace of a young cat.

Now where would that stupid safe be?... here it is! (Let me explain something here. Kaori is a fox demon who steals. Okay? Tbf1) She put one ear up against the cold metal safe.

Let's see here 6,24,20..8,34, 0! The safe clicked and she pushed it open. The diamond sat there, in all its shiny blue glory

That was too easy, ha I knew it! She left the safe open, the door tripping a network of lasers to crisscross the blue diamond. Kaori shook her head at the foolish attempt and pulled a mirror out of her pocket. She carefully set it down, and the laser reflected off the mirror, destroying the camera. She snatched the diamond and ran off. Suddenly a series of beeps startled her.

Huh? What did I do wrong?

Kaori awoke with a start. The annoying beeping sound still pounding through her ears.

Is that my cell? Sure enough, the Inuyasha ring tone played again. She grunted, but rolled over to grab it and put it over her ears.

"Hello?" she asked groggily.

"Hey it's me, Rui." The perky voice on the other line replied.

"Only one other person has my cell phone number. Of course it's you, Rui!" she replied angrily. She was awakened at 4:00 for this?

"We've been invited to a tournament." Rui continued, ignoring her previous statement. "I'm not sure, but I think Yusuke will be there!" She said adding a dreamy sigh.

"Ever since we saw the Dark tournament, you've been obsessed with him. Get a grip, girl!" Kaori replied, bored as to where this conversation was going.

"Sorry! Anyway, you need to be there at 5 am Underworld time. That's why I called so early." Rui explained. Kaori sighed but nodded, knowing fully well that Rui couldn't see her. Even though she was annoyed, she didn't let her voice sound it. Rui didn't need the brunt of her anger. She was just doing her job.

"Kay. See ya later Rui!"

"Bye!" Rui said happily before hanging up.

"See ya." She said tiredly. All she got in reply was the continuous beeps of the dial tone.

Kaori sighed, and after hanging up herself, got up and ran to her closet, pulling out her favorite red kimono. It was perfect for what she needed to do. She quickly tied the blue sash tightly around her waist. She turned to stand in front of the mirror and brush her black hair. As soon as she was done she gave a satisfactory nod and grabbed a bag from the hook on her door. She reached over to grab her sword, tied it to her belt, and ran out the door

Yusuke Urameshi was running as fast as he could towards the dock.

How did Botan get me to do this, again?' he asked himself.

Earlier that day

"And that's your new mission." Botan finished, leaving Yusuke with a blank look on his face. They were standing a little ways from the docks, where Botan had specifically asked to meet him to talk to him about his newest mission.

"So I have to spend my spring break fighting some 3rd rate demon idiots?" Yusuke asked, summarizing up what Botan had said, making sure to show how peeved he was about this.

"Of course not! These demons are stronger than that!" Botan said feigning hurt.

"Urgh" he said, smacking his head in aggravation. Botan gave him a sympathetic look.

"I truly am sorry Yusuke. You'll have to come with me now though." She said seriously. He lifted his eyebrow questionably.

"Why?" He asked. Botan smiled carelessly.

"Why you can't just go to the underworld alone, Yusuke." She said laughing. She turned to look at her watch and gasped.

"Oh dear, you better run. Here's you're ship ticket," she said pausing for a moment to produce a slip of paper from her pocket to give it to him. "Good luck, your life might depend on it." She added, grinning widely before grabbing her oar and flying off.

"Stupid Botan." Yusuke muttered angrily. First splitting up with Keiko and now this. It is just not his week.

"Last call to all passengers boarding on dock 23. Departure in 5 minutes."

"Holy cheese on rye!" Yusuke shouted, running off in the opposite direction.

'Okay note to self: if I don't make this ship thingy then remember to put all blame on Botan.' He thought.

'This _definitely _isn't my week.'

Black Fox: So how do you like it so far? I really hope you like it, and I promise it will get better once I add in the romance fluff later. By the way, as an early warning. If you do not like cotton candy, I would suggest that you don't eat it. In other words, I plan to have plenty of fluff action. For all of those people who happen to like Yusuke, don't worry. I will give him a romance too. I just HATE Keiko so I made them break up because I can. That is all. Ja Ne


	2. Friendship anew

Hi again! Welcome back! Anyway, Thanks so much sesshomarusdancer you must know you're my first ever reviewer, besides people I know! I feel so loved!!!

Disclaimer- I don't yyh, but I do own Kaori, Caramel, Denise, Abby, Rui, and. . . That's it...Now stay away from me! Looks at scary lawyers holding the sueing papers of doooom! ENJOY! -

'Man, that Botan...' Yusuke thought angrily. He had just now found his way to the SS Rainfall, the ship he was supposed to be getting on. He flashed his ticket at the conductor, who nodded and showed him in.

"Shee... this is the biggest boat I have ever been on!' He stopped complaining for a moment to look around the ship with huge eyes.

The boat was quite a sight, indeed. It was bigger than several football fields, with gleaming gold walls. He swiveled around, only to see Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei standing against one of the walls.

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled from across the room. Yusuke ran over.

"How did you find out before me about this ship?" he asked.

"My sister told me about this, so I figured I'd come." Kuwabara said, shifting his weight to his left side, "I don't know why I came, but I saw Kurama and the runt and I figured you would be here too." He added.

"Attention on the ship!!" someone yelled into a microphone. "The brand new Keron tournament is about to start! I am the co.-founder of the tournament, Mr.Watanbe."

"Where's the real founder!?" someone from the crowd yelled.

"He doesn't wish to..." the announcer started.

"Watanbe! It's fine. I'll come out." A voice said from somewhere off stage.

"But, sir..." he asked, peering around.

"What in the world is that?" Yusuke wondered. A tiny green thing had just walked onstage. It had a cap with a big star marking on it and a mark on its chest.

"Is that a frog?" he thought.

"My name is Sergeant Keroro of the planet Keron. I came to Pokopen to invade it, originally, but I decided to held a little Martial Arts tournament before I destroy Pokpen!" Keroro yelled.

"Um... thank you?" someone from the crowd said.

"Anyway, today will be the preliminaries. We have 37 teams here, so we need to get started right now!" Keroro pushed a button on a tiny remote control he was holding.

Holy cheese! Yusuke thought. The floor was shaking and rumbling and Yusuke had to jump to move out of the way as the room split straight down the middle. A slow but steady thumping came about and the group watched a large stadium come out of the floor.

"The first match will be between Urameshi from Team Urameshi vs. Kaori from Team Starr!" Keroro called through a megaphone.

Yusuke walked forward, glad he had no morals like Kuwabara. Kaori was a girl. She had long black hair and was wearing a kimono a lot like Botan's. She was carrying a tiny young fox in her arms.

"Good luck, Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled, "don't get your guts punched out!" he teased.

"Oh, trust me, I won't." Yusuke called over his shoulder as he walked towards the ring.

An easy win and we move on. He thought to himself.

"Let the match BEGIN!" Keroro yelled through his megaphone.

"Butterfly flower! She called, holding out a tiny flower in her hand, "Psychic!" she yelled and a flash of light filled the room. Yusuke shielded his eyes.

She had changed entirely. She was wearing pants and a shirt now, and even her little fox had changed into a purple thing with huge ears and two tails.

"Espy," she said. The tiny thing looked up at her, "Lift him up for me will you?"

"Hah! That thing? I'll take it out with one punch!" Yusuke began to run to it, pulling his fist backward to launch a powerful punch. He continued to run...

God! Shouldn't I be there by now...? What the hell?! Yusuke looked down. He was floating about ten feet off the ground. Kaori took the shocked moment to look over at team Urameshi.

"Shuuichi?" She said suddenly. Her eyes had fallen on Kurama.

"Espy, bring him down. Slowly." She said. Soon Yusuke was right at her eye level. She grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him towards her.

"Now you listen to me, and you listen to me good, Urameshi. My friend is on your team, so I'm not going to pummel you. My friends are going to join you. But if you ever step out of line, I will kick your ass in ways you don't even want to think about. Got it?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am..." Yusuke whimpered.

"Good," She dropped him and ran off, "Shuuichi!" She ran straight toward him but stopped and turned around to a gaggle of people.

"Hey guys, should we join team Urameshi?" She asked.

"Huh? Why?" her friend Rui asked

"Yusuke's there," Kaori teased.

"Yusuke? What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Rui yelled, grabbing her friend Midori.

"I highly object to you doing that, Rui." She said giving her a glare, "Kaori, get Natsumi to help you get permission. It'll work, I swear." Midori, being the British lady that she was, bowed and said good day to Kaori. The group left, leaving Kaori and Natsumi alone.

"Well, let's go," Kaori said. They rushed over to the Sergeant. He smiled easily but when he saw who was with Kaori, his upper lip quivered ever so slightly.

"Yo, Frog Breath!" Natsumi yelled, pushing her way through the crowd.

"M-M-Mistress Natsumi! Why are you here?"

"Well... Let's see... Ever since you zapped me with that Goblin Gun, I ended up getting the power to control dragons!"

"Oh yes Gero Gero Gero. I remember that..." Keroro blushed red in the face

"Now, our team wants to join Urameshi's. Is that all right with you?" Natsumi gave him a menacing glare, slapping her fist against her palm.

"Umm... Yes Master, I suppose that would be all right..."Keroro cowered.

"Good! Let's go, Kaori!" Natsumi skipped off happily. Kaori stared at her like she was crazy.

Now I see why they called her Summer Devil in middle school... Kaori skittered after Natsumi, hurrying to catch up to the group to see her friend Shuuichi.

"Shuuichi! I haven't seen you since grade school What's up?" Yusuke had regained his breath and came over.

"You know him?" he asked.

"Yup! He went to my school when we were little!" Kaori smiled happily as she hugged Shuuichi again, "Hey, has anyone seen Jeni?" She asked. The rest of her group had just come back from the refreshment table, sipping punch. All of a sudden, a shout shattered their silence.

"INCOMING!" Jeni yelled. She was barrel rolling her Shadow Star, the car Rui created. She skidded to halt right by Kaori. "You rang?" She asked.

"Yeah, we did. We just joined these people over here," one of the girls pointed a thumb towards Team Urameshi. Jeni whirled around dramatically and stopped in mid-twirl.

"You......" Jeni lifted a finger, pointing at Hiei.

"Me." He replied coolly. Keroro's yelling interrupted what could have become a full-fledged war.

"Since we only have an hour until sunset, you can take to your rooms. We will have match-ups tomorrow. Have a good rest!" He waved and walked off stage.

"Let's introduce ourselves." Kaori said. The others nodded in agreement, "Okay... I'll go first then. Kaori Starr, Makai assassin, at your service." She bowed, and stepped aside.

"Hi. Serenity. I'm a water witch. Please, call me Serena." She pointed a fingerless-glove tipped finger at Kuwabara and blasted him with a stream of water.

'Rui Hellsing, Inventor and proud owner of Bokotai." She pulled out a monstrous curved sword.

"Natsumi Hinata. All around athlete and oh yeah, dragon tamer." Natsumi stepped down shoving Midori towards the others.

"Uh. Midori Amor, bird demon..." She stepped off.

"Denise Woods... and Abby Weasly... I'm an enchanted rabbit," Denise said, "and I'm a fire demon." Abby said.

"Let's go then." Kaori said, and they tromped up the stairs for a good night's rest.

TheBlackFox01- So is it all right? I have 3 reviews! Count 'em-3! YAY! That makes me so happy! Next chappie promises lots of fluff!! Fluff is fun! (To write at least!) I'm am very sorry that it took me so long, my dad won't let me get online very often, he says I'm not responsible enough(O-o) yesh.

See You Next Chapter!


	3. Sakura enters the fray!

Chapter 3

Yes!!! I finally started another chapter!! YAY!!!!!!!! Sorry it took me so long but here it is…. Bye guys!

Okay, I think you figured this out by now!

"" speaking

'' thinking

Hope you love it!

Kaori opened the door to room 460, her apparent room. As she opened the door she realized that this was an enchanted room, made to be whatever you wish. Her room was painted baby blue with clouds.

'I can be such a baby…' Kaori had always loved her room at home that was painted like the sky.

"Oh, _Caramel!_ You can come out now…" Kaori reached into the closet and plucked the fox from a blanket. Caramel stared at her intently, brown eyes shining.

"I meant actually come out!" Kaori put her hand on her hip, and placed the other hand over her eyes. A puff of silvery smoke appeared, and Kaori coughed a few times. The smoke cleared and a tall kitsune stood in front of her. She had jet-black hair and shiny eyes, the color of chocolate. She was wearing a t-shirt that said "I heart Dan!" and a pair of jeans. Her ears and tails (5 of them, same as Kaori.) were caramel colored.

"Hey Kaori! What's up?" she asked cocking her head to the side.

"Sakura! I missed you!" Tears welled up in Kaori's eyes as she ran to hug her best friend.

"Hey, don't cry on my Dan shirt! I just got it this morning!" Sakura smiled.

"You stole it, didn't you." Kaori said.

"How do you do that!" Sakura yelled, "It's not fair! You can practically read my mi—" she stopped in mid-sentence to see Kaori clutching her ears.

"Sakura, your power is sound waves. Please be more careful." Kaori said, slowly lifting her hands off her ears.

" Hey isn't there a ball or something going on tonight?" Sakura asked, " and who brought a dress!" Sakura began to walk around, searching for a dress.

"Hey! I found a…stick." Kaori picked it up and carefully read a small piece of paper attached to the intricately designed…stick.

Kaori 

_This is your gown for the ball. Trust me, it'll work!_

_See you there!_

_Rui_

"Gr-e—at… Another harebrained invention courtesy of Rui Helsing. What do you suggest we do with it" Kaori asked, putting her chin in her hands, "Do you remember what happened last time?" Kaori asked, her green eyes gleaming. Sakura burst out laughing.

"Yeah! Poor Rui!" Sakura smiled again, "She was trying to invent WINGS, Whirring in natural gases when…"

" Hahaha! I told her that cats couldn't fly!" Kaori added. Sakura hit the ground, rolling around in laughter.

"All right let me try this first." Sakura waved the wand over her head. A puff of pink smoke blasted through the room. When it cleared, Sakura gasped. She was wearing a dark black caplet over a powder pink dress. She smiled and twirled around in front of the mirror.

"Dang! I look good!" she cried out, swirling around in the mirror a few times, " You do it now, Kaori!"

"Well, I don't know… I don't want to explode." Kaori smiled, but she bravely took the stick, "Here we go!" Kaori began to cough as the smoke encircled her. She closed her eyes in fear of polluting them. The smoke cleared away, and Kaori opened her eyes and gasped. Her dress was white and long, like a bride's without the train. A pair of elbow-length gloves, white with lavender lacing crisscrossed up to the top, the ribbon flowing to her wrists. Kaori carefully pulled a spring green ribbon from her hair. As soon as she did her long black hair cascaded down to her waist. She noticed a small purple peacock mask sitting on her bed. She slipped it on and nodded at her reflection in the mirror.

"Sakura! Are you ready yet?" Kaori poked her head into the bathroom. Sakura was busy finding the perfect placement for her black eye mask.

"Come ON!" Kaori grabbed Sakura's hand and ran outside, holding up her white skirt as she rushed out of her room.

Soon, Kaori and Sakura had arrived at the double doors to the ballroom. They pushed the doors open…

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Now, until I update again, you will never know what is in the ballroom! WaHA! I have lots of fun doing this… See u next chapter faithful readers! Bye!!


	4. AUTHORS NOTE!

To My Reviewers:

Hi every body! It's me, BlackFox01, here to give you a few _notices_ about the story. I am getting ready to edit all 3 chapters of Kitsune Dreams! YAY! I will tell you when I fix all the, ahem, problems I had. I am getting rid of ALL the characters except for… Rui, Serena, Kaori, the tantei (duh), and Sakura (she's really only for comic relief, the others are way too serious). I am also going to completely rewrite chapter 2… By the way guys, my computer is…screwed UP!!!! It won't let me turn it on!!! I am going to take a while for this next chapter. It's all written, just not typed! Finally, I am adding two new, very easy characters. Introducing... Danny and Jeremy! Danny has jet-black hair and blue eyes, and Jeremy has chocolate brown hair, and the same color eyes. Forgive me for my error on the third chappie about a ball? I'll fix that.

Black Fox 01

-(I'm starry-eyed cuz I have reviews!!!!)


End file.
